Strip Poker
by Krya
Summary: I love this story, it was fun to write and the title says it all. It's not too long, and I hope it's fun for you to Read.


Strip Poker  
  
Akkara: *grins* This story is one of my favorites, it will be told by one of the many amazing and wonderful voices in my head. Ladies and Gentlemen, I leave you in the capable hand of... Rhia.  
  
Rhia: *sweet smile* Hedo all. I am Rhia and I will be telling you this wonderful story about my cousin, Dana, some of our Duelist friends and, of course, me.  
  
~*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, unfortunately, therefore all characters, except for Dana and I are copywrited material, actually Dana is copywrited, but that's another story entirely...*~  
  
The cruise ship to Duelist Kingdom...  
  
Rhia sat in her suite on the ship. She knew that Dana would be arriving soon. The door opened silently and Dana walked in, followed by Tea.  
  
"Hi, Rhia," Dana said, smiling, "You remember Tea, don't you?"  
  
"Yup, I do. How have you been, Tea?" Rhia replied.  
  
"I've been okay, thanks Rhia!" Tea said.  
  
"I offered to let Tea share our suite, since she doesn't have her own," Dana offered.  
  
"Cool, we can hang out together. I already stocked the mini-fridge. What kind of ice cream do you two want?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Chocolate," Dana practically shouted giggling.  
  
"Vanilla for me," Tea said. Rhia dug out a pint of each vanilla, chocolate and chocolate chip cookie dough and grabbed three spoons, handing each one to its respective owner.  
  
The three girls were up a while, rather hyper after each eating at least a pint of ice cream, when Yu-gi knocked on the door, with Joey and Tristan.  
  
Rhia opened it, giggling.  
  
"Oh," she gasped and giggled quickly, "Hi, come on in," she said and burst into more giggles.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Do you know what would be fun?" Dana asked, between giggles.  
  
"What," Joey asked, confused about the girls' behavior.  
  
"A GAME!" Dana said, and giggles once again filled the room.  
  
The boys looked at each other and shrugged, what harm could it do?  
  
"I'll go get the deck!" Rhia said, grinning. She ran to the bedside table and pulled a regular deck of cards out.  
  
"Now, do you all know how to play Poker?" Dana asked.  
  
Everyone murmured their assent, and Dana began to deal. Rhia won the first hand with a royal flush. The lowest hand was Yu-gi's.  
  
"Okay, Yu-gi, I'll take the Puzzle," she said, giggling again.  
  
"What?!" Yu-gi asked in a strangled voice.  
  
"This is Strip Poker, Yu-gi, you have to give me and article of clothing," Rhia replied, grinning.  
  
"I never agreed to that!" Yu-gi said.  
  
"You agreed to play, that's the same thing!" Dana told him. He finally sighed, relinquishing the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
After a few more rounds, Yu-gi had lost the Puzzle, and his jacket. Joey had lost his jacket, and Dana had lost her T-shirt.  
  
Tea won the next hand, taking Tristan's jacket. Followed by a win from Joey where he took Tea's sweater and a win from Rhia where she took Tristan's jacket.  
  
After quite a few more rounds, Dana was down to her bra and panties. Rhia had lost her shirt. Yu-gi had lost everything but his pants, Tea was down to her bra and skirt, Tristan was in his boxers and Joey was, like Yu-gi, in only his pants.  
  
In the next round, Rhia had to give Yu-gi her jeans. Then, Joey lost his pants to Dana. Dana then lost her bra to Tristan; now all she had was a towel and panties. Then, Tristan lost his boxers to Tea, and wore nothing but a towel, therefore, he was disqualified.  
  
Soon, no one was left but Tea, Rhia and Yu-gi. Yu-gi then lost his boxers to Tea, ending the game. Everybody got dressed again. The girls, still, in fits of giggles. The guys, left, only to find out that they would arrive in ten minutes.  
  
In ten minutes, the girls got off the ship with everyone else, with no giggles.  
  
Rhia: Okay, so I'm not the best story teller, but hey, I got to wear the Puzzle for a night. Besides this isn't the good one, the better one comes later. Until then. P.S: Don't forget to Review! 


End file.
